


Midsummer Afternoon

by SierraNovembr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Skinny Dipping, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Undressing, Voyeurism, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Tony came slowly awake.  The sound of the water and smell of honeysuckle swirling around him nearly tugged him back to his pleasant doze.  There was a rustling below him in the small clearing, and a distinct humming that Tony would recognize half-dead. He leaned over the branch, staying well within the shady cover of the leaves, to spy the culprit.[For my Tony Stark Bingo square S1: Kink: Masturbation and my Bucky Barnes Bingo square B3: Tony Stark/Iron Man]





	Midsummer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess) for the beta and giving me confidence enough to post this today.

Tony had been staring at the same page for what felt like hours when he noticed it. His left pinky finger twitched, and Tony glanced over to find bright sunlight spilling through the window, reaching all the way to his desk to warm his hand. With a quick look around, he closed the cover of the book, sending a cloud of dust to swirl, glittering gold, in the small study alcove he’d been confined to for the morning.

No more. Direct sunlight was damaging to the ancient books, so he was free for the remainder of the afternoon. He could feel the excitement sparking on the edge of his grin. He forced it down while he carefully wrapped and returned the tome to its place on his shelves. 

Restraint proved impossible once Tony was free from the manor walls, and he let out a loud whoop as he tumbled down the great lawn. The afternoon was turning hot, and Tony soaked up the sunlight eagerly. In a matter of minutes, he had skirted the edges of the marketplace and was on his way to Slatemarch Bridge. Tony checked the sun; he was early, but it wouldn’t do to have anyone notice him passing this way later. 

He rounded the bend in the road before he cut across a scruffy field and into the line of trees that overhang the bank of the stream. His soft boots sank into the moist dirt, and when his impatience got the better of him and he started trotting up the slight incline of a rolling hillside, his rapid footfalls squelched pleasantly. Tony grinned as he slipped over the hill into the neighboring valley. He came to a place where the stream curved and eddied into a calmer pool. The trees were thicker here, the light a somewhat muted green beneath the spreading leaves. All in all, it made for a lovely, private bath. 

Tony knelt to take a drink. His breath was quick in his chest, a mixture of the exertion of the hike and the anticipation of the afternoon brought his heartbeat up until it felt like he was glowing. He collapsed against the large elm near the pool. A streak of black along the trunk caught his eye. He raised a hand to gently press against the burn scar there, smiling wistfully.

Long minutes passed, and Tony started to regret his earlier haste. His breath had returned to normal, and the damp of the dirt was soaking through his pants. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable, but it was futile. He sighed and got laboriously to his feet. A small hop and some scrabbling saw him in the lower branches of the elm, and from there it was easy to ascend to a cozier seat. He closed his eyes and settled in to continue his wait.

He was asleep within the minute.

*************************

Tony came slowly awake. The sound of the water and smell of honeysuckle swirling around him nearly tugged him back to his pleasant doze. There was a rustling below him in the small clearing, and a distinct humming that Tony would recognize half-dead. He leaned over the branch, staying well within the shady cover of the leaves, to spy the culprit. 

Bucky was already bare-chested. He strolled his way to a smooth jut of gray stone that edged out over the pool. His wide shoulders bunched as he stretched himself out, displaying the well-defined lines of his back. The sun struck his pale skin, lighting up the shadows. Tony’s fingers itched to touch, to dance down that smooth expanse. Bucky knelt down to dunk his shirt in the pool and wrung it over his head. Tony shivered in his perch as the undoubtedly cool water streamed down Bucky’s face and chest. Bucky himself merely sighed and ran the damp cloth over his dripping arms.

He set the shirt aside and leaned further over the water. Bucky cupped a hand down into the clear pool and brought it to his lips. He drank his fill, lifting his hand to his mouth several times, until his chin was dripping. He heaved a great, relieved sigh. Tony shifted, feeling himself begin to harden in his pants as he stared at Bucky’s pinking lips.

Bucky carefully laid his wet shirt out over the stone and his hands went to his pants. Tony squeaked, and Bucky’s eyes went up to the branches of the tree. _Just a bird_ , Tony thought at him. After a moment, Bucky shook his head slightly and went back to his pants. His fingers plucked at the knotted drawstring, seeming to have some difficulty with the tie, but finally it gave and the loosened garment slipped down his muscled thighs to puddle at his feet. He wore nothing underneath. Tony couldn’t help the second sound that escaped him, a half-gasp that he tried to stifle.

Bucky stepped out of his pants, moving on almost-silent feet. Stealth did not seem to be his objective at the moment, however, as the happy humming continued. Bucky shot another glance up into the tree branches before turning a slow circle. He might have been scanning the area around the pool, but for the way that his eyes kept dancing back to Tony’s tree and the way his hands danced along his hips, drawing Tony’s attention down the well-muscled peaks of his stomach, and brushed lightly at his cock.

Tony gulped, a rush of heat going through him. The air shimmered around him for a moment. Tony let his breath out slowly, causing a warm thermal to rustle the leaves around his head. He had to take several breaths before he could refocus on the man in the clearing below him. Bucky was turning back towards the water, bare feet crunching through lightly-frosted grass.

He took a few skipping steps up the flat gray stone and dove into the pool below without the slightest hesitation. He came up sputtering slightly and slicked the hair back from his face with both hands. Bucky walked slowly to a shallower portion of the pool, nearly prowling to a stop just as the water reached to his waist. Tony was transfixed, watching the ripples lap against the panes of the man’s flat stomach. The water still trailing from his hair ran in rivulets over the peaks and valleys of Bucky’s muscles to slip into the pool below. Tony’s mouth watered at the thought of following the path with his tongue. 

Bucky reached below the surface, cracking through a very thin layer of newly-formed ice, and took himself in hand. He exhaled in a quiet moan; a hint of white fog carried along with his breath. The ripples expanded, growing into waves as he worked himself with a sure grip. His other hand went to his nipple, tweaking the nub. He let out a louder moan.

Tony fell out of the tree.

He made a wild grab for the branch, managing only to scrape his knuckles and slow his descent not at all. Tony tucked his arms in to his side as he hit the ground. His breath whooshed out of him, and the grass ignited in a neat circle around his curled form. Tony whimpered and huddled further into the embers.

There was a commotion of splashing before Bucky’s face appeared above Tony. “You fell out of the tree.” A cool drop of water fell from Bucky’s nose to sizzle on Tony’s blushing face.

“You are so lovely,” Tony replied, reaching up to touch Bucky. Bucky hissed in a breath and grabbed Tony’s hand. He hadn’t noticed the bleeding knuckles until that moment; a stinging throb went through them as Tony registered the wounds. Small tongues of flame licked over the back of Tony’s fingers, dancing across the abraded skin. Bucky brought them up to his face a blew a cool stream of air over them. The flames snuffed out, and Tony released a relieved breath.

Bucky tugged Tony up by his hand, coaxing him into the water. “Come on, you disaster.” He spent some time trying to get Tony’s soiled clothing clean, but after only a few moments it became clear that he was only smearing wet ash around. Tony shrugged. This was why he generally wore black. Ash was a regular hazard for a Fire-borne. 

Bucky sighed and gave a few more half-hearted swipes, but eventually it became obvious that he was just rubbing Tony’s ass. Tony giggled and shooed him back a step. “I’m over-dressed for this party, Snowflake.”

Bucky hummed in acknowledgement and moved back into Tony’s space. Tony worked to get his clothing off while Bucky “helped” – if stopping to lip at any skin Tony exposed and generally get in the way of Tony’s hands counted as helping. Judging by the playful smirk Bucky directed at him each time his mouth closed over a new part of Tony, he wasn’t under any illusions himself.

Finally, Tony dropped his hands to his side in defeat. The wet fabric was heavy and clinging to his body. He poked, hard, at Bucky’s exposed sides until the Ice-borne finally took up the cause and pulled Tony’s shirt off in one quick motion. Tony huffed. “How was your morning?”

Bucky frowned. “Wasted on my frigid ass of a mentor.”

“What’s Pierce on about now?”

“Lecturing. Droning, really, about being a blank slate, you know,” Bucky growled. “I need to be a perfect and pure glass sheet.” He made a face and disgust dripped from his voice as he continued, “Exhibit control and rejection of emotion or I will never be allowed to take a partner.”

Tony laughed. When Bucky turned his scowl to him instead, he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Dearheart, he’s an old fool if he thinks you need any of that. Your control is impeccable.” To prove his point, Tony brought forth a small ball of flame in his palm. Bucky glared, grumbled, and eventually sighed as Tony waited him out. He extended a finger out to touch the fire, freezing it in place, but stopping just before the small light winked out.

Tony grinned at the tiny remaining flame, concentrating on keeping it alive in the center of the ice. It danced on a small pool of water, guttering and hissing, but still vibrant. The light spread over his palm, cast in glittering rainbows through its frozen surroundings. Tony glanced up to give Bucky his favorite smug grin. Without his attention on it, the little fire went out with a puff of smoke, and a moment later the ice-ball melted through his fingers, falling to the pool with a wet plonk.

Bucky stuck his tongue out. “Well, that’s with you.”

“Of course it’s with me!” Tony scoffed. “Now, stop this nonsense talk of partnering when you’ve already bonded.”

“Secretly bonded,” Bucky corrected.

Tony hummed. “That just makes it more fun. Besides,” he walked his fingers up Bucky’s bare chest and tangled them in his long hair, “I am very fond of your emotions.” He pulled Bucky’s head down, close enough to breathe the next word over the other man’s lips. “Bucky?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“Take. Off. My. Pants.” Tony teased him with the lightest of kisses between words, and by the end of the sentence, Bucky was trembling and groaning in a most gratifying way. He took a longer, firmer kiss, then started to make his way down Tony’s throat, licking and sucking cool patches into Tony’s skin. His fingers did, finally, go to the front of Tony’s soaked pants and began to carefully work at the fasteners there.

“It seems we have our sponsor’s disappointment in common today,” Tony mentioned conversationally, pretending as hard as he could to be unaffected by Bucky’s ministrations. Bucky redoubled his efforts with a hint of teeth and Tony had to bite back a whimper. “And their despairing of us finding a bondmate for that matter.”

“Steve Rogers again?” Bucky asked, before returning to Tony’s skin with a purpose.

“Yes,” Tony managed, before he had to gasp at Bucky’s efforts. He ran his fingers through Bucky’s beautiful hair, sparks dancing briefly between the dark strands. Tony moaned as Bucky _finally_ freed him of his pants, then grumbled as the man moved away to spread them with the other clothing on the rock.

“Steve Rogers and his bondmate of legend, Thor. Forces preserve me from being compared to that Earth-borne every second of my training. Did you know,” Tony affected a shocked look, his eyes wide, “that Howard’s grandfather _knew the man_?” 

Bucky, on his way back through the water, gasped and put his hand to his chest, “He knew _the Steve Rogers_ of legend? That must have been a shock to you!”

Tony laughed. “Truly, for it’s not as if I had heard this every day of my miserable life.”

Bucky pressed close against Tony, the bare skin of his chest cool and soft. He ran gentle hands down Tony’s shoulders and arms, leaving little frozen crystals which glinted in the sun. “Surely, not too miserable, kitten?”

Tony sighed and melted into Bucky’s arms. They stood in the embrace, simply swaying together for long moments. “Not at all,” Tony admitted. “Still, it’s damned inconvenient that Steve flew off with Thor into the sunset after the war, leaving my ancestor to pine for him and pass down so many unrealistic expectations to his poor progeny.”

Bucky’s wandering hands became more purposeful. “Let me make it up to you, sweetheart.” He started peppering little kisses across Tony’s face. Tony felt each one come with a small, icy prick which had his blood rushing through him and his knees weak in a matter of seconds. He listed further into the press of Bucky’s bare chest. Bucky brought a hand up to cup Tony’s face. 

There was a beat when their eyes met, and a smile spread across Bucky’s face, soft like melting candle wax. Tony surged up to kiss him. He felt his skin heat with each passing moment, warmth and excitement pulsing through and out of him and their lips pressed and pulled, tangled and slipped. He pulled back to catch his breath and laughed when he felt his eyelashes catch. The world was blurry and unfocused as Tony tried to see beyond the ice coating his lashes. He pressed his palm to his eyes lightly to melt it. Bucky let him, running his hands through Tony’s frosted hair and setting off the gentle crinkling noise that was one of Tony’s favorite sounds in the world. Once he could see, Tony took in Bucky’s own appearance. The water had evaporated off of his skin, leaving a heated pink flush that Bucky wore very well.

Tony turned his head to nuzzle at the base of Bucky’s throat. He brushed his lips up Bucky’s neck and along his jaw. Bucky pressed Tony closer to him. Tony went easily but pulled back after a moment to palm at Bucky’s cock. Bucky hummed in appreciation. He looked at Tony, already pleasure-drunk, and said, “Hello there, you.”

Tony huffed half a laugh, “Well, it’s something, but you’re still too coherent, my love.” He ran his nails down Bucky’s back at the same time as he enfolded Bucky’s length in his other hand. Bucky keened and jerked his hips, chasing the sensation. Tony couldn’t help but push himself against Bucky’s thigh at the sound. His feet slipped on the slick riverbed, and Tony had to press hard into his bondmate, his cock rubbing along Bucky’s slick skin. He gasped at the feeling and gave another few thrusts against Bucky, the pleasure rising hot in his belly. The water boiled around them, where it wasn’t freezing.

“Y’okay, Tony?”

Tony let out a slow breath as he worked to get himself back under control. He watched frost and steam swirl at the surface, and opened his mouth – 

Bucky put a sure hand around Tony’s cock in turn and Tony let his head drop back with a deep, loud moan. He moaned again as Bucky took up a steady rhythm. Tony adjusted his own pace to match, firming his grip on Bucky’s cock as his pleasure continued to build.

Tony was flashing hot and cold, each breath panted into the space between their bodies. It was an amazing sensation, the sudden chill and bursts of heat, their elements clashing and settling into a comfortable warmth. The feelings roiling through him from Bucky’s deft touch had his whole body twitching against his bondmate. The water surged around them, moving outward in steady waves. Tony felt the moment when their breathing synchronized; he might even have sworn their very heartbeats were in time.

The water around them was now evaporating and immediately condensing, creating a fog that rose steadily from the pool to surround them. Bucky sped up his hand, and Tony was helplessly drawn upward in spiraling pleasure. Tony swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of Bucky’s cock, earning himself a delicious whine. Tony felt Bucky’s legs clench against him, and the realization that Bucky was clinging to the edge was enough to send Tony over it himself. His bondmate groaned as Tony pulsed in his hand and the fog rushed to cover them fully. Tony’s breath stuttered as his release surged through him. Bucky broke moments later, coming with a gorgeous, helpless sound. Tony clung to him, the only real thing in a world of grey.

Slowly, the fog dissipated, raining back into to the river with a gentle pattering. The skin of Bucky’s chest was a sweet temptation beneath his cheek, and Tony gave into it, turning his head to press languid kisses anywhere his lips could reach. Bucky’s arms were home and comfort around him, and Tony resolved to remain just as they were for as long as he could possibly manage it.

**Author's Note:**

> The pool setting and Tony's tumble from the tree were inspired by a Patrick Rothfuss novella. The elemental magic stemmed from my desire to have them climax within a [Wilson cloud](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condensation_cloud). :D Thank you for reading!


End file.
